A night to remember-a FrasierTitanic crossover
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a sequel of sorts to Kristen3's a history lesson. the Crane family visits an Titanic exhibit and Daphne finds herself transported to a very different time in history.
1. Chapter 1

As the Crane family wandered around the halls of the Titanic museum, Niles couldn't help but notice that Daphne was unusually quiet. Of course, she responded to David's enthusiastic comments, but he could sense her heart wasn't in it.

He pulled her aside for a second. "Is everything okay, honey?"

She smiled wistfully and nodded. "I suppose so."

"Aren't you having fun? I admit this is a rather depressing and tragic time in history..."

"Don't you see? This is not just history..this is my history. The Titanic set sail from England...me own home country."

Just then the lights came on for Niles at least. "Oh, I understand. You're feeling a bit homesick."

"You could say that."

"David, would you come here for a second?"

"But Dad, I'm looking at Chief Engineer Thomas Andrews. Doesn't he look like a nice man?"

"He looks familiar, Niles. But that's impossible. There's no way we could have seen him before, could we have?" Daphne smiled at her family.

"Maybe in an alternate universe..."

"Anyhow," Niles cleared his throat. "David, do you know what The Titanic and Mommy have in common?"

"They're both old?"

Martin couldn't help but break out into laughter. Ronee playfully nudged him to stop.

"No, son, that's not it at all. The Titanic and Mommy are both British. While Mommy is from England and …."

"I know, the Titanic was made in Belfast, Ireland, which is like a cousin country to England," David declared proudly.

Even Daphne lit up. "That's right son. But more importantly, or at least just as important, the Titanic was taking off from England. You remember, that's where Mommy is from?"

"Yes Mommy. Why are you so sad? Is it because so many people on board died?"

"Yes. It could have happened to me...if I were on board I suppose I would have been on the lower level of the ship," she sighed.

Niles stared at wonderment at his wife. She would be so sensitive to others as to put herself in their place. "But you're here, safe with us, and that's enough to make David and I happy."

"You're right. But just suppose, Niles...suppose if we met under different circumstances. We could have been Kate and Leo!"

"Trust me, I would never have let anything happen to you."

Daphne wiped the tears from her eyes. "Excuse me. I just need a minute to meself. David, would you mind going with Grandpa and Ronee back over to Thomas Andrews? He looks like he needs a friend right now."

"Sure, Mommy."

With that, the rest of the Cranes were off, leaving Daphne alone with her thoughts, taking her back to a very different time and place.

TBC

**A/N: bonus points to those who gets the Thomas Andrews references!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Daphne drifted off to sleep that night, she had no idea of what kind of journey she was headed for.

"_Good morning, Ma'am. I trust that your arrival was safe and in a timely fashion?" The gentleman smiled, causing Daphne to feel at ease already._

"_Thank you, sir. I indeed had a pleasant experience. Just boarding the Titanic is an experience in itself! I have no doubt this truly is the ship of dreams!" she returned his smile._

"_May I help you with your baggage?"_

"_Fortunately I have very little. Everything I own is in this one piece. I can manage..."_

"_Nonsense. I won't have my guests troubling themselves on this, our maiden voyage. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chief Engineer Thomas Andrews, very pleased to make your acquaintance!"_

"_You did this? You created this ship?" Daphne asked in awe._

_He smiled. "You could say that. What kind of host would I be if I allowed such a pretty young lady to carry the burden of carrying all of her worldly belongings? May I ask your name?"_

"_Mr. Andrews, I truly appreciate your gracious and kind offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I'm a third class passenger..."_

"_Follow me. I'm still afraid I haven't the pleasure of knowing your name."_

"_Daphne. Daphne Moon."_

"_Do you believe in fate, Miss Moon?"_

"_Oh with all of my heart!"_

"_Well as it happens, we have a spare room on the first quarters. Would you allow me the pleasure of giving you that room, instead of the less spacious one that I see you've purchased for yourself?"_

"_Oh, Mr. Andrews! I couldn't expect that...That's too much!"_

"_Nonsense. What good is it to have helped with the Titanic if I can't be afforded the luxury of treating my passengers fairly?"_

_She couldn't contain herself. This was going to be the most exciting time of her life, she just knew it._

_0000_

_Daphne, after settling in and having Mr. Andrews excuse himself, found herself exploring the level of the ship she'd never imagined stepping foot on, let alone residing in for the week. She looked around; it was truly the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen in her life._

_She found herself strangely drawn to the bow, looking down at the deep, freezing waters below her. Little did she know that was a sign of what was to befall her fate, and the fate of a perfect stranger...a Dr. Niles Crane._

_TBC_

**Bonus points to MensaCat, who pointed out that Victor Garber is aka Thomas Andrews in the Leo/Kate move Titanic aka Ferguson the butler in the pivotal Frasier episode Taking Liberties. **


	3. Chapter 3

_So as Daphne settled in her cabin, she found herself wondering what kind of journey she was in for. A first-class passenger on the Titanic- never in her life would she have imagined such an occurrence happening to her. But Chief Andrews had done everything in his powers to make her feel welcome; little did she know how her life was going to change in a matter of minutes._

_A little while later, after she had settled in, Daphne decided to stroll around the deck for a little while. She found herself lost in the beauty of the icy blue ocean below her; she wasn't paying any attention when she accidentally bumped into a man- a very handsome one, at that._

"_Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry. I guess I kind of lost me mind, picturing what kind of life those creatures down below must have. You must think I'm a fool for losing me head over a simple animal._

_On the contraire, he thought her to be quite the angel. "You're fine. I've never enjoyed being bumped into so much in my life!"_

_She laughed. "Oh, you must say that to all the ladies!"_

"_No. I' m married."_

"_Oh, I beg your pardon."_

"_Excuse me. Now it's I who has lost his head. I'm not actually married- I recently became divorced from my wife, Maris."_

"_Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."_

"_Of course you wouldn't. Everyone wears a ring when they are married; to me, there should be some kind of token for when you are granted divorce. Instead I feel as if I wear..."_

"_A scarlet letter?" Daphne smiled warmly._

"_How did you know I was about to say that?"_

"_Oh, I'm a bit psychic."_

_He laughed, until he realized that she was serious. "I'm sorry. I can honestly say that I've never met a psychic before."_

"_My name is Daphne. Daphne Moon." She held out her hand._

_He readily accepted it. "And I'm Dr. Niles Crane. I know this may sound forward of me, but there is a formal dinner tonight. Could I have the pleasure of your company in joining me tonight?"_

"_I'd like that, Dr. Crane."_

"_Just for tonight, could you call me Niles?"_

"_I knew a boy back in Manchester. We called him Niley."_

"_Just for tonight, could you call me Niles?"_

_She grinned and finally excused herself, looking forward to the knowledge that she had just made a date that was sure to be one to remember._

_TBC_


End file.
